In conventional systems, content providers may have rights to provide certain media assets to users. In some embodiments, these rights may be exclusive rights so that only a particular content provider has rights to provide a certain media asset to users. Content providers may have these rights because they produce the media assets, or because they own the media assets. Content providers may allow their affiliates to provide the media assets to the affiliates' users. By doing so, a content provider may increase the number of users who have access to the media assets. Their affiliates may agree to display the media assets while adhering to the criteria set by the content providers. By doing so, their affiliates may increase the number of media assets they are able to provide to their users.
Content providers may provide contractual obligations for affiliates to fulfill when they transmit the media assets that content providers have rights to. Content providers may wish enforce the contractual obligations by determining whether the affiliates are transmitting media assets in a manner that fulfills the contractual obligations.